HUNGER GAMES VS HARRY POTTER VS TWILIGHT
by captain-random64
Summary: three popular fantasy story are reaped and forced into an arena where they need to fight to the death...who will win harry potter wizards, hunger games teenage heroes or twilights fairies.
1. Chapter 1

**HUNGER GAMES VS HARRY POTTER VS TWILIGHT**

**KATNISS POV**

Effie trinket walked up to the stage as happy as ever bubbling with excitement.

"I HOPE YOUR ALL JUST AS EXCITED AS I AM FOR THE HERALDED NOVELS GAMES" she announced

The heralded novels games (the novels games for short) is when 3 popular fantasy books are chosen and multiple characters from the chosen book are taken to the custody of the Capitol and then sent into an arena to fight to the death.

Effie reaches into the bowl and picks out a name of a novel.

"AND OUR FIRST TRIBUTE BOOK IS...HARRY POTTER"

I see a bunch of people holding sticks walk onto the stage wearing school uniforms with the colours red, green, blue and yellow on them. Behind them is an old man who I presume is their old master and a bunch of other teachers. Close to the teachers is a bunch of people wearing black and a red eyed guy. I recognise him easily, he's Voldemort. He was famous for having so many nose jobs that it actually disintegrated. Poor guy.

"We'll do this for GRYFFINDOR" yelled a kid wearing glasses and a red uniform

"you mean for slytherin" a boy with blonde hair and a green tie replied

"You'd get nowhere without ravenclaw" said a blue uniformed kid

"WHY DON'T WE ALL BE FRIENDS" said a yellow kid who hugged his friends while the green kids uniform lifted their sticks muttering something that sounded like "SAVADA KEMAVRA" an old person with black greasy hair whacked them all on their heads

"I must make an alliance with this guy if I'm ever in the games" I make a mental note to myself

"OUR NEXT TRIBUTE IS...TWILIGHT"

I turn to look at a bunch of pale kids who look overly perfect and too depressed. Next to them are some shirtless guys with great tans.

"It would be better for everyone if I we weren't in the games...because we're vampires and we'll kill you" a kid I think is called Edward say while putting on a ton of hair spray

"Oh Edward I love you...oh Jacob I love you're abs" a brunette girl said

"NEXT TRIBUTE" Effie screams

"Wait...we already have 3" Glimmer says

Everybody looks at her in an confused way

"We only have 2 Glimmer" Clove tells her

"No we have three. Harry potter" she points to the guys with cloaks and sticks "Twilght" she points to the pale kids "and jersey shore" she points to the tanned shirtless men

"No Glimmer, no" Clove says

"They are part of twilight" Cato tells Glimmer

"Jersey shore is part of twilight" She asks

"They're 2 different people" Marvel says annoyed

"This is so confusing" Glimmer shakes her head

"ANYWAY...OUR NEXT TRIBUTE IS..." she dived her hand into the bowl

I suddenly realised that I really want to punch those twilight douche bags so I scream

"WE VOLUNTEER AS TRIBUTE" I scream

"We do" my sister Prim asks

"OH YAY A VOLUNTEER THAT'S WONDERFUL THE CAPITOL WILL BE SO PLEASED THA...oh crap. I'm a character in the hunger games aren't I" effie says

We walk onto the stage and the careers flip middle fingers at the other tributes

I'm in the hunger games. I'm going to be in the hunger games and kick some pale ass vampire butt.

**THANKS FOR READING GUYS. NO OFFENCE TO TWILIGHT OR ANY OTHER FANTASY STORY BUT OUT OF THE 3 I CHOSE TWILIGHT IS MY LEAST FAVOURITE.**

**HAPPY NOVEL GAMES AND MAY THE PAGES BE EVER IN YOUR FAVOUR**


	2. Chapter 2

**HERMIONES POV**

I had been selected for the novels games. I'm the smartest in my whole school and can kick butt with a wand but I don't believe in violence. Harry and Ron sit next to me.

"Wow Harry we're going to be in the novels games" Ron exclaimed

"I know I'm so excited" Harry said

"How can you be excited" I scowled at the two "We are being sent into an arena to kill two other famous novels that have coincidently all been turn into movies. We could die" I gasp "or worse, we could miss our final N.E.W.T.S exam"

"Oh no, I dread the feeling" Ron said sarcastically

"Shut up ron" I nearly shout

I can just about hear Dumbledore and Snape talking. Snape was explaining to Dumbledore the situation. He was at the reaping but Dumbledore is like 100000 or something years old so he just thought he was at a buffet

"Sir I hate to inform you that many of a students, teachers and various other characters have been chosen to enter the novel games" Snape said

"Are you serious" Dumbledore said shocked

"Actually I'm Sirius, he's severus" Sirius black told him

"Not that Sirius" Dumbledore said annoyed

I ignore them as they continue to banter and look around the rest of the train when I suddenly notice something

"Where's Cedric Diggory" I ask

"I think he went on the twilight train" Ron tells me "Apparently he became a fairy"

**BELLA POV**

I can't believe it. This is the worst thing ever...I don't know which person to choose. Jacob or Edward. I love Edward. I mean he is soooo kind, but Jacob is soooo hot. I kind of lose interest in him though when he puts his shirt back on.

My friend Alice pops up behind me.

"I just had a vision" she said

"Really? What happened" I ask

"We will all be sent into an arena and be forced to fight to the death with 2 other successful book fantasies. Before this however we will be taken to the Capitol and be treated like heroes and go through 3 days of training" She said

"Oh my god. I wish I could see the future" I say. It's so cool that they these powers. Who would off known that Alice would predict something like that. Then again I did just hear someone say something exactly like that before"

**CATO POV**

"I'm in the games. I'm in the games. I'm in the games. Who in da games. Marvel in da games. Who in da games. Marvel in da games" Marvel chanted throughout the train

"MARVEL. SHUT THE HELL UP" Clove screamed

"I'm just excited" he said

"You know what's weird" Glimmer said "First we were at the reaping but now were on a train"

"No shit Sherlock" Clove hissed

"I'm Glimmer not Sherlock" Glimmer said back

"It's an expression." I tell her

"I don't know what expression means but I think it has something to do with breathing, so if this Sherlock guy has a bad expression he should probably get it checked out" Glimmer said to Clove

Glimmer is not exactly the most smartest person I know...and yet I still think she could take out those fairies or those school people with those sticks...seriously though what is it with the sticks


	3. Chapter 3

**FINNICK** **POV**

The train has just stopped at the Capitol. We're just about to get off the train when Katniss is about to throw a punch at Gale for calling her Catnip. The two are now wrestling on the floor while Clove screams "BITCH FIGHT" Haymitch eventually stops the fight by puking on the floor which makes everyone try and get off the train as soon as possible.

"Where are we" Clove asks

"The Capitol you freaking dumbass" Marvel says

"OH MY GOD IT'S LADY GAGA" Glimmer says as she points at a Capitol woman "OH MY GOD IT'S NIKI MINAJ" she points to another "OH MY GOD IT'S LADY GAGA AGAIN" she says as she points to a different lady

"Does she have an off button" I ask

"If she does, we've never found it" Cato says

A tall women in a bright green wig and a flaming orange skin walks up to us

"Hello" says the lady "Welcome to the Capitol. In a couple of days you will be sent into an arena to participate in the novel games, Panems most successful reality show"

"I prefer keeping up with the Kardashians" Cashmere says

"Eww I hate that show" Clove says

"Well you would being from district 2 and all" Cashmere tells her

The two are about to get into a fight of their own but the orange lady stops them

"Anyway...any questions" Glimmer raises her hand

"Are you an oompa loompa" she asks

I must admit the women does bear a resemblance to one but I think Glimmer really does believe she is an oompa loompa.

* * *

**JANE VOLTURI POV**

That stupid slut Bella is still bickering over which one of her boys to choose. If I were her I'd just kill them both. Simple. I sometimes want to punch everyone on this train.

"Jacob your sooo hot" Bella tells Jacob

"WHAT. How can you think he's hot. He's basically Scooby doo with rabies" Edward shouts

"At least I'm not a fairy" Jacob yells

"I AM NOT A FAIRY. I AM A VAMPIRE" Edward screams

The vampires and werewolves stood at opposite sides about to attack each other

"Aren't you going to stop them" the train driver asked Bella

"I would but this is really hot" Bella said

* * *

**BELLATRIX LESTRANGE POV**

When we arrive at the Capitol a pale woman in a long blue dress with matching hair walks up to us.

"Hello" she says "Welcome to the Capitol. Soon you will be in the novel games. Before that you will go through training and have interviews. We all know how upset you are to be in these games so we are giving you a treat. Tonight we shall let you go to a live concert"

"YAY" we all scream

We all go into the concert hall and see the fairies and those guys with bow and arrows and cheese

"HELLO TRIBUTES" screams the announcer "ARE YOU READY FOR...REBECCA BLACK"

SHIT

Rebecca Black enters the stage and starts singing, it feels worse than the cruciatus curse.

"IT'S FRIDAY, FRIDAY. GOTTA GET DOWN ON FRIDAY"

"IT'S ONLY TUESDAY YOU DUMB BITCH" I shout

"Today is Friday, tomorrow is Saturday and Sunday comes afterwards" Rebecca sings

"Does she think we're dumb or something" Hermione says "We know the days of the week"

After the concert has finished (thank god) we all decide to leave.

"That concert sucked more than a dementor" Cho says

* * *

**CLOVE POV**

"Now that you have finished the concert it's time you met the president" The woman in blue said

All the tributes gather together.

"I would like you to meet...president Regina George"

Regina George walks into the room while her theme song (my milkshake) plays.

"Sup losers" she says

"And of course you need to meet this year's head gamemaker" The woman in blue replied "Gretchen Weiner"

Grethen walks in behind Regina

"Hi guys" Gretchen says "If Regina's mean to you don't worry, it's only because her mom won't let her get a boob job"

"GRETCHEN" shouts Regina "THAT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE A SECRET"

"oops sorry" Gretchen says

A blonde person also walks on stage "Hi" she says "I'm Karen. I was also in mean girls but for some reason I can't be a gamemaker" Karen walks over to the blue covered lady "Is she a smurk" she asks

"Are you related to Glimmer" I ask

Glimmer walks over to Karen "I can totally see why you think she's a smurf" Glimmer says "And doesn't she look like an oompa loompa"

Urgh. So many idiots. Oh well training tomorrow.

**I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN A WHILE BUT A LOT OF PEOPLE HAVE BEEN ASKING ME FOR A NEW CHAPTER SO HERE YOU GO. HOPE YOU LIKE IT AND PLEASE REVIEW**


End file.
